


Unrequested Love

by JustBeMe13



Series: Lucky Me [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boss - Freeform, F/M, Family, Head of the family, King - Freeform, Love, Queen - Freeform, Strangely Cute, mafia, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Being the Queen of the Mafia isn't easy, especially when your lover is the King.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet
Series: Lucky Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Unrequested Love

The door to her room opened after the knock was heard. She looked up through a curtain of brown hair and stared at the man in the door opening. The man smiled a bit, but made no move to come in further. She glanced away and returned to her paperwork.

"What do you want, Trebol?" she asked.

Trebol made no move to come in, still. He stayed in the door opening as he talked. "Boss, he wants to speak with you."

Viola sighed and scooted her chair back, standing and packing up the paperwork, placing it neatly at the edge of the desk. She nodded at Trebol and made her way over to him. Trebol stepped aside to let her through and watched as she left. He wondered what the boss wanted with her. If she was in trouble, it would be bad. If not, Trebol had no idea what the master had in store for her. He quietly followed after her through the deserted hallways as they made their way to the higher level of the building. Trebol looked out the window to see the busy streets of New York bustling with live, no idea of the danger that rose up above them. Trebol grinned at the thought.

"What are you grinning for, come on," Viola growled.

Trebol apologized and went after her, up a staircase and round the corners. They went higher and higher until Viola stopped in front of a big oak, wooden, door. Trebol hurried to open it and let Viola inside. The woman told him to wait there and he nodded his head. He would do whatever the Queen of the Family said. He closed the door again and rested his back against it. With a sigh he set of into the darkness of the hallway.

**o-o-o**

Viola watched as the dark figure in the chair watched her. He smiled, his white teeth like lamps in the darkness. Viola could hear other people shuffling around in the room. She wondered who else he had summoned. With nothing said the tension was high and Viola was sure it could be cut with a knife, even if it was dull and broken. She cleared her throat and looked directly at the head of the Family.

"What is it?" she asked.

A chuckle made it past his mouth and he stood, dismissing the other people in the room with a wave of his hand. "That was a bold move you made, Viola."

Viola rolled her eyes at him, a smile gracing her thin lips. She stepped forward and he took her olive tanned hands in his pale ones.

"You’re as beautiful as ever, why is that I wonder?" he said with a small chuckle.

"You’re an ass. I am changing you know that. Stop pretending like I'm still the most beautiful in the world," Viola said.

"Don't be mean," he crowed, treading his hand through her hair.

Viola pushed him away and sighed. "I can't do this right now, we have to much paperwork."

"Oh, come on honey, won't you have a little fun with this carefree, arrogant ass," he asked, a whine present in his voice.

His hand closed around her wrist and he pulled her to him, setting her on his lap as soon as he was seated in his throne. Viola groaned slightly and tried to pry her hand free.

"Doflamingo, you let me go this instant," she said.

Doflamingo laughed and shook his head no. "Sorry, but your mine for the coming hour or so."

Viola groaned again and gave up. She slumped against his body and relished in the taller man's warmth.

"What does my Queen want?" he asked her as she gave up.

Viola sighed and looked at Doflamingo in the darkness. "I want you to kiss me," she said softly.

Doflamingo grinned and grasped her chin in his hand softly. "My pleasure."

He kissed her softly, passionately. Like a gentleman would kiss a lady. Or a King would kiss a Queen. Viola opened up for him and he slipped his tongue inside her hot mouth. He groaned at the amazing feeling it was providing and held her closer to his body. Viola grabbed onto his arms and pulled a bit, bringing him in closer. Doflamingo growled in approval and pushed her flush against him. He let his hand slip up her shirt, slowly. Viola groaned and rocked her hips. Doflamingo let out a quiet gasp and he let his head fall back.

Oh, how his Queen could satisfy him. It was beyond his comprehension. He had no absolute clue how she could be as hard and cold as a stone on the outside, and to everybody else. But for him, she opened up, like a flower in the daylight. She would show her love for him, even if just a little. She would be ruler over him, and he wouldn't stand a chance against her. He was like a newborn baby, totally under her control and command. Everything she did made him feel like he was on cloud nine and he never wanted to come down.

Viola tugged at his hair and Doflamingo was shaken out of his daydream. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. He stood and lifted her, holding her close. Viola yelped as he slung her over his shoulder and began to walk away.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The bedroom," Doflamingo answered.

Viola didn't know why, but she flushed.


End file.
